


金丝雀（六）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare





	金丝雀（六）

纪云鹤是个好官，他向来体恤民情，这次去赈灾也是亲力亲为，很受百姓们的爱戴。

先日里收到弟弟的家书，说是遇见了意中人要结为连理，择日办婚宴，请哥哥回去。纪云鹤本打算忙完这一趟直接回去，哪成想在山沟沟里糟了难。

那山沟里有个小村子，村里人靠山而生，与外界来往甚少，因而贫困落后。谁知屋漏偏逢连夜雨，一场暴雨冲垮了山体，碎石泥水冲到山下村子里，田地毁了不说，还死了好些人。纪云鹤此行就是来勘查情况的，一日他行至半山腰，那乱糟糟的树林子里突然窜出个刺客，纪云鹤躲闪之中不小心落了崖。手下在山崖下寻到了他，这才发现摔坏了腿，所幸无性命之忧。大夫说腿没断，只是伤筋动骨至少要百日才能好转。朝廷念他有功，准了他回家休养。

大哥受伤的消息传来，急坏了纪府的众人，纪翰林和焉怀瑾想着去把大哥接回家疗养，没等动身呢他这大哥自己回来了。只是走的时候两条腿迈着，回来坐上了轮椅。

纪云鹤怕他们担心，只说是雨天路滑不小心摔了，没说刺客的事，他不想把这唯一的家人拉进自己的恩怨里，只说这趟回来就就替爹娘喝个媳妇茶。

待纪云鹤安顿下，纪翰林带着焉怀瑾来看他，没等纪翰林开口，他先说到：“你别哭丧着个脸，爹娘的忌日还没到呢，你哥我也还没死。都要办喜事了，别添晦气。”

纪翰林看他哥还是这般嘴毒倒安心了不少，说：“你还有心思晦气我，你要是真瘸了还不是我伺候你！”

焉怀瑾不知道他兄弟俩平常爱互呛，又加上是第一次见大哥，心里又慌又急，赶忙一脸严肃地接话：“大哥，还有我，我跟翰林一起伺候你。”

纪云鹤没想到他这未来弟妹这般有趣，勉强忍住了笑意，兜着严肃说：“这位公子看着眼生，可是翰林的客人？”

纪翰林白他一眼：“什么客人，这是我夫人你弟妹。怀瑾，你别听这厮瞎说，他好着呢，他这是有意逗你。好东西不学，净学些官场上的老奸巨猾。”

纪云鹤也不恼，反而挺愉快地笑笑：“咱兄弟俩半斤八两，你不也拐骗了这样好的个公子哥儿给你当老婆嘛。”

焉怀瑾在一旁听得心里七上八下，兄弟俩针锋相对又似小孩子打架，他也不知如何是好。

纪云鹤看出他的不安，也敛了那不正经的样，语重心长地说：“翰林，哥哥不会干涉你的决定，你说要娶亲哥哥替你高兴，今日见了弟妹确是个良人，你可要好好待人家。焉公子，我这弟弟十几岁没了爹娘，我这当哥的去了京城也顾不上他，我总怕他这辈子就这么孤寡地过了，得亏是遇上了你，他也总算有了个家。我这个做大哥的替爹娘谢谢你。”

纪翰林和焉怀瑾跪谢了大哥，正感动着，又听纪云鹤说：“行了，別情深意重了，你哥哥我一个瘸子，看不得你俩卿卿我我，回房里去说体己话吧，莫要烦我，歇了。”

起初纪云鹤不会用这轮椅所以也不出门，可没几日就腻了，有时让院子里的小丫鬟推着他到处转转，小丫头们没那么多心眼，推着他大哥到处转，有时推着推着就到了纪翰林和焉怀瑾的卧房。

有一日，纪翰林逮着焉怀瑾往床上一推正打算行那苟且之事，凶猛的家伙什儿刚掏出裤裆，就听他哥的声音飘过来：“这青天白日的，狗叼鸟呢。桂花，推我回去，不听这叽叽喳喳的，吵吵。”那叫桂花的小丫鬟心里嘀咕着没见到什么狗啊鸟的，也不疑有他，就推着纪云鹤出去了。

房里的大狗被吓的松了口，小鸟被咬出了牙印，两人慌慌张张也没了那个心思。纪翰林看着只软了一半的家伙什儿又不肯就这么算了，想让焉怀瑾给他弄弄。可焉怀瑾这小小鸟早被吓的炸了毛，他怕自己还没过门就被人家大哥当成淫娃荡妇，哪里还肯帮他。纪翰林下边疼上边气，他这大哥瘸了还不消停！

有了这么一次，焉怀瑾说什么都不肯跟纪翰林亲近了，非说成婚之前都要分床睡。纪翰林好气，气他大哥这单身汉子坏人家房中大事，又气焉怀瑾脸皮子薄。可人总有七情六欲，憋的时间长了谁也受不住。

纪府的安静日子没过几天，突然闯进来一个人，这人不是别人，正是当朝皇帝最小的儿子，小王爷翎歆。

这翎歆小王爷得知纪云鹤摔下山崖，立刻马不停蹄赶来了纪家。纪家门童拦不住他，他直接冲进去找纪云鹤。纪云鹤见是他，面上也没什么表情，把人招进屋里，又吩咐了下人别把这事声张出去。那日之后纪云鹤就再没出过房门，这小王爷也没再见着踪影。

纪翰林知道这事他哥打算自己解决，也没多问，只是吩咐下人衣食住行都小心伺候着。

这小王爷一来，纪翰林可算得了清闲，人一闲下来就会思淫欲。这日他与焉怀瑾都在房中，焉怀瑾搬了个椅子坐窗边看风景，他坐床边看焉怀瑾。焉怀瑾眼睛好看，鼻子也好看，嘴巴还软乎乎的，每次他让焉怀瑾用嘴含着自己的肉棒，焉怀瑾都会被逼出泪。他一想到焉怀瑾的小嘴儿卖力地吞吐的画面就血气上涌，想着想着，他这手就解开了裤裆，掏出了那根勃起的巨物。

纪翰林用眼睛奸淫焉怀瑾，幻想他脱光了衣服坐自己身上扭动，然后自己动手撸起了肉棒。他本可以直接过去压倒焉怀瑾用身体奸淫一番，但他一想到焉怀瑾近日里冷落了自己就觉得生气，他得好好教训一下这只小雀儿。

焉怀瑾感受到纪翰林过于炽热的视线，于是他转过了头，这一看不要紧，那人正坐在床上握着大肉棒上下捣鼓呢。焉怀瑾羞红了脸，扭过头去嗔怪他：“爷，这大白天的，您这是做什么。”

纪翰林手上套弄着，说：“唉，我那娘子真是个负心汉，日日冷落我，不给亲也不给抱。我要是能瞧上一眼娘子那两颗小奶子头，我这小兄弟也不用这么受苦。”

焉怀瑾知道他憋坏了，自己又何尝不是，刚他看见纪翰林那狰狞的大肉棒就乱了套，这会儿下边肯定又湿了。焉怀瑾心里挣扎了一下，起身关了窗，转过来面对纪翰林开始慢慢解扣子。一颗，两颗，三颗，他解一颗纪翰林手里就撸一下，没多久终于露出了那两颗嫣红的小肉粒。纪翰林忍住想舔上去的冲动，接着说：“好宝儿，舔湿了手指头揉揉你的小奶子，揉给爷看看。”

焉怀瑾听话的舔了舔手指，手指沾了口水揉得奶头晶亮，焉怀瑾也敏感地溢出一声呻吟。

纪翰林干脆脸也不要：“好宝儿，这样像不像爷在吃你的奶头。想不想爷现在就给你吃吃奶。”

焉怀瑾被他带动着：“想，想爷给嘬两口。”说着就要起身往床边走。

纪翰林不准他过来：“好宝儿，爷射出来之前都不会碰你。你就在那儿，想办法让爷射出来，爷就用这大肉棒棒干你。”

焉怀瑾被挑起了欲望又不给满足，心里有些着急，此刻关上了门窗他干脆也跟着丢了脸皮。焉怀瑾脱光了坐在椅子上正面对着纪翰林，他学着纪翰林也撸动起了自己的小肉棒。爷的肉棒好大，比他的大太多了，他比不过爷，可他知道怎么让爷的肉棒舒服。焉怀瑾眯着眼像小猫一样轻喘，禁欲许久的身子太敏感，没几下就射了出来，看得纪翰林口干舌燥。

刚射完的焉怀瑾没停下来，他从椅子上站起来，屁股和椅子接触的地方扯出一道银丝，纪翰林看着椅子上那一点水渍，知道焉怀瑾下面的小嘴此时有多么想要，他又何尝不想干进去，但他又想看看这小妖精想怎么取悦他。

纪怀瑾转过身背对着纪翰林，然后分开双腿跨坐在了椅子上，这个动作让他的小肉穴和后庭都暴露在了纪翰林眼中。焉怀瑾又故意向前挪了挪上半身，胳膊圈住椅背，那姿势是他抱纪翰林时常用的。接着他又向后挪了挪屁股，让纪翰林能看得更清楚。阴唇被大腿拉开，肉穴外的一圈软肉也被拨开，流不尽的淫水滴落在椅子上。本该隐藏在屁股瓣里的后庭花此刻也大方地盛开着。焉怀瑾抱着椅子背开始扭动，他的腰前后晃动，模仿着性交时的动作，小穴里的淫水磨蹭在椅子上发出黏腻暧昧的声响。可这小妖精还不知死活地叫着：“爷……嗯……好痒，啊……莺莺……莺莺好像想被爷的大肉棒棒……嗯……插进来……”

焉怀瑾说着落下两滴泪，扭过头来委委屈屈地看着纪翰林，身下卖力地扭动，仿佛真的在挨肏。他向纪翰林求饶：“爷，进来，进来，爷都射给我，不能射到别处。”

纪翰林噌地从床坐起，直走过去把人按在椅子上，阴茎狠狠地干进了焉怀瑾的肉穴。焉怀瑾被夹在纪翰林和椅子中间，老老实实挨着操，此刻他也不怕谁会看见了，挑着那好听的话叫床：“爷的大肉棒棒太大了，操的怀瑾好舒服。”

纪翰林下身疯狂顶弄，每一下都干进肉穴最深处，交合处噗嗤噗嗤的水声混杂着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，椅子被撞的吱吱响，晃晃悠悠快要散架。

纪翰林一边操一边抱着焉怀瑾亲嘴儿，还顺便羞他：“好宝儿，这么长时间没干你，你这小骚屄愈发浪了，吃着我的肉棒不肯松口。爷问你，只想让爷干你这骚穴吗？”

焉怀瑾听出他这话里的意思，哭着说：“想被爷干骚屄，也想被爷干骚屁股眼儿。”

嘿，这小雀儿从哪里又学来了这种骚话。

纪翰林对这种话格外受用，阴茎在肉穴里猛干了几下就射了出来。肉穴大开着没法吞下全部精水，纪翰林就用手蹭了些淫液和精水抹在焉怀瑾的屁股眼儿上，用手指给他扩张。待能插进三根手指了，纪翰林扶起依然硬挺的阴茎，龟头对着洞口往里挤。他怕焉怀瑾会疼，便耐心地观察着焉怀瑾的情况，看那人满足的喘着，他才又把阴茎往里推送了几分。

焉怀瑾被插了屁眼儿也不觉得疼，反而撅起了屁股主动吃进纪翰林的肉棒。纪翰林见他这般主动，于是毫不客气地把整根阴茎都插了进去。屁股里面不似肉穴里那样柔软湿滑，但比肉穴更加紧致。纪翰林爽翻了，下身又开始了忘情的顶弄。

“好宝儿，你这小屁股真紧，这么吸着我是不是想榨干我的精水，嗯？”

“是……是……全都……全都给怀瑾吃。”

焉怀瑾说着全吃掉，可有好多精水被从肉穴里挤了出来。纪翰林的肉棒太粗了，插进屁眼儿里把前面肉穴刚吃进去的精水都挤出来了。

纪翰林右手伸到焉怀瑾身前给他搓揉小肉棒，左手伸到胸前玩他的小奶头。焉怀瑾被快感打晕了头，此时天旋地转的，忽然感觉纪翰林的阴茎撞到了一个地方，异样的快感刺激着他喊出了声。纪翰林见状更加卖力地用阴茎摩擦那个点，没几下焉怀瑾就高潮了。高潮时的焉怀瑾叫的失了声，屁股猛烈地收缩，夹的纪翰林又疼又爽，也跟着精关失守射进了焉怀瑾的骚屁眼儿。

禁欲了太久，纪翰林怎么都做不够，又拉着焉怀瑾趴在窗台上做了一回，抱回床上又做了一回。焉怀瑾被干得失去了意识，睡着前他想着，以后定不能这般冷着纪翰林了。


End file.
